Let me go
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana just can't quite get her head around it. Pezberry sad.


**Another sad story but it's still Pezberry. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There was nothing Santana wanted more then for Rachel to forgive her. It was not how things were suppose to be. They were suppose to be together forever (Brittaany's words not hers) but now here she was... broken, sad and completely alone.

_"What is it with you?" screamed Rachel. _

_Santana growled."What the hell are you going on about!"_

_"You close yourself up and never tell me anything! two years we've been in a relationship and not once have you said i love you! I want to know what this is to you?" she sighed."Do you even want me Santana or am i just here for when you want me?"_

_The Latina was taken back by those words. Rachel knew she was the one for her didn't she?"What do you mean?"_

_"Am i just your bed buddy or do we actually have something?"_

_Her heart broke a little at those words. She couldn't believe what Rachel thought of their relationship."So in these two years this is what you think of our relationship? bed buddies?"_

_Rachel let out a simple."Yes."_

_Santana scoffed and grabbed her coat, before storming out of their apartment. She really thought Rachel knew her... the real her, not the bitch that everyone else knew but no, Rachel thought she was playing her... Of course Santana knew who were to blame. Finn, Mercedes, Puck, hell the whole of Glee club except Brittany and Quinn kept telling her she was only going to get hurt... maybe it all finally got to her head... mayb-_

_"Santana!"_

"Santana."

The Latina broke out her thoughts when to people came beside her and gazed down at the thing she was looking at.

"I bought some flowers." Smiled Brittany a little as she gently placed them on the ground beside it.

"Thanks B." Muttered Santana.

"We thought you'd be here." said Quinn.

"Where else am i gonna be?" She questioned, her attention still on the thing in front of her.

Quinn nor Brittany replyed and Santana was a little glad they didn't, but at the same time she wasen't as she got lost in her thoughts once again.

_She looked back to see Rachel slowly running towards her. Her face was full of fear and determination but Santana wasn't sure girl was slowly advancing and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl's terrified face. Why was she so scared? She looked liked she was about to cry, like e-_

_BEEEEEEEPP!_

_She whipped around to see a car driving towards her at full speed, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to stop. She realized why her girlfriend's face was so full of fear... she was about to get hit at full speed by a car... _

_"Oh my god!" She tried to move but it was like she was paralyzed. She could barely register Rachel's cries as her eyes were transfixed on the car in front of her. She was going to die! This was it and she hadn't done everything she wanted yet! She was only 18, she had her whole life ahead of her. This couldn't be it could it?_

_All of a sudden she was pushed out of the way, her head hit the ground with a thud. She caould just hear a scream and the distant sound of screeching tires._

"Your thinking about it again aren't you?" sighed Quinn Sadly.

Santana nodded and touched her forehead. _Yep the stiches are still there..._ They were a reminder that this was real, it was constently nawwing at her heart. It was her fault this happened... It was all her fault!

As if Quinn could read her mind, she said."It wasn't your fault."

The Latina couldn't help the sudden anger that formed, it was HER fault! It was all her-

"She would want you to be happy... not all sad and depressed."

She turned her head to the right and snarled at the blond."How would _you _feel if you lost Brittany?"

At Quinn's silence, she let out a small smirk."Exactly!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Brittany from the left of her.

She sighed and turned back to the thing in front of her, the flowers were still in her hands."I-i don't know."

"Are you going to place your flowers?"

Santana let out a small sob." Lillies were her favourite you know. I always got her lillies when i picked her up for our date."

"You will see her soon S." smiled Brittany sadly.

"She's never coming back."

"But when you die, you can be together forever."

She gave out a tiny smile at her friend's lame attempt to cheer her up."I can't wait." she whispered. And she really couldn't.

"Let go S." came Quinn's voice.

Santana wanted to argue but knew she couldn't. Instead she would follow Quinn's advice for now and let go... until the time they meet again. She sighed sadly and gently placed the flowers by the stone... It read:

**Here lies Rachel Barbara Berry.**

**1993- 2016**

**Will be missed dearly.**

** R I P**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**


End file.
